1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refrigerator shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the refrigerator sector, the need for internal chambers (in which to preserve food for example at a temperature different from that in the rest of the preservation compartment, or otherwise separated from other foods) is satisfied in various ways. One example of such a chamber is represented by the so-called crisper representative of a chamber specifically dedicated to the preservation of fruit and vegetables. Another example is represented by the generally transparent containers resting on the shelves, for preserving foods to be maintained separated from others, for example for olfactory reasons (for example in the case of cheese).
There exist however situations which cannot be satisfied by the aforedescribed solutions, such as a partly consumed delicate cake, confectionery products and the like, which are usually preserved in a refrigerator by resting them on a shelf in the box in which they were sold, and hence exposed to odors, contamination due to other food, and damage due to careless insertion and extraction of other food products into and from the refrigerator.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a shelf which by virtue of its specific construction enables a closable chamber to be obtained inside the refrigerator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelf able to form a chamber by retractable means.